mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatal Art
280px |Caption = Game logo |Creator = Bonehouse |Download = MediaFire |Version = Version 1.35 Beta}} Fatal Art is a full game created by Bonehouse, featuring RHGs and his own original characters. The game features a mostly original style of play with influences from NetherRealm's games and Street Fighter in terms of gameplay. The game is a six-button fighter, featuring Light and Strong punches and kicks, an overhead button and a launcher button. The game currently has 11 playable characters and another character in development, and is currently in beta as of version 1.35. Mechanics 'Normals' Normals in Fatal Art Chain into each other. There's a magic series like system involved. Light attacks chain into Heavy attacks and Punches sometimes chain into kicks. This is entirely character dependent. This works In crouching and in the air too. Attack buttons frequently have extensions by pressing the move a second time. For Example, Jojo can mash out three light punches or two heavy punches and they'll extend, changing with every press. The moves cancel into specials and supers. 'Special Buttons' Universal Launcher and Overhead buttons function as follows: *Launcher puts the Enemy into a Juggle State. *Overhead hits the enemy with a move that’s unblockable from Crouching. *Both Overhead and Launcher cannot be used in the air. 'Specials and EX Moves' Specials in this game cancel out of all normals. Some characters have air specials, but this is limited to four characters. All specials have EX variants that have the potential to let you combo after them or they're a much stronger combo ender than their normal counterparts. EX moves can also Cancel Into each other and out of regular specials. 'Hyper Arts' Every character has a Hyper Art. This costs 3 full bars to do. Scaling does hit these extremely hard after any moves it links from,dropping moves like Jojo's Hyper Art to under 50% should anything combo into it. Some Hyper Arts are comboable afterwards. 'Combo System' Fatal Art's combo system is extremely lenient. Normals chain up in strength with Launcher tending to be able to cancel all of the normals. Normals scale down from the first hit and cap out at a minimum of 3 damage. Launchers and Overheads both count as normals. Specials do scale as well, but they all have their own specific scaling per special. Juggle points and limiters are used, such as Jojo's SK not being able to hit after a set amount of times and his Launcher being usable only twice per combo. Other than this, the characters have nearly universal customizability, with combos averaging more than 10 hits per bnb. Characters 'OGs' *Jojo *Akira *Van *Yuri *Aryr *Zerker *Vile 'RHGs' *Bog *Fry *Yoyo *FLLFFL 'Tier List' S - FLLFFL A - Vile, Yoyo, Akira, Fry B - Yuri, Aryr,Zerker, Jojo C - Van, Bog Videos Fatal Art - Yoyo Combo 3 FATAL ART - FLLFFL Reveal Trailer **Fatal Art Updated Demo Ver.** Vile Combo FATAL ART Online Beta Launch Trailer Category:Projects